warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zixes/Witch Hunter Alair Paladius
Alair Paladius is an Inquisitor with a long record of service to the Inquisition, serving the Emperor as a full-fledged member of the Ordo Hereticus. A middle-aged man, Alair has discovered many dark revelations and shed much blood in the name of Mankind. His determination and willpower is the only things that holds him from insanity and damination. Alair often operates alone, hiding under a false-face, and using any resources that are at hand. Alair's look is often cold and calm, as a man who does not wish to share his stories with the common men. Inquisitor Alair is adept at infiltrating and investigating various cults. Many of those foul organisations were uncovered and destroyed by his hand. Those that fall within Alair's grasp do not live long , the victim either repents quickly for its sins (but not before uncovering all that he/she knows) or die later on from a slow and tortures agony. Public executions are also acceptable within Alair's list of penalties Alair does not place himself within the Inquisitorial Factions. He cares little for the inner politics and other schemes that the Inquisitors run most of their time. That is not to say that he has no allies, as Alair depends on the data and the rumors that other agents of the Inquisition can bring up. Look: Alair possess a silver-straight hair of a grown-adult, blue eyes and wide shoulders with an agile body. Alair is 58 years old, though he looks much younger than his own age. His regular choice of clothing is his long - white tunic, which bears the golden buttons and a ruff, dark-blue hooded cloak, dark-long trousers, silver boots, black leather gloves and a rounded amulet that is decorated with precious jewels and stones (the back of the amulet bears the quote from Lectio Divinitatus, which says The Emperor Protects). Alair also wears a shield-vest under his tunic, which protects him against small fire-arms like stub revolvers and pistols . Alair also bears a brown belt, with a symbol of the Imperial Aquila on it (some of his items may be found on it, including his plasma pistol). Alair has a tendency to walk around with his specially-designed looking stuff (even though he can normally walk without the aid of the stuff). Personality: Alair tends to lighten his sanity with a glass of a high-quility Amasec, or he will take his time smoking his long looking pipe. After every successful purge of a heretical cult, Alair can afford himself to catch a breath and rearrange his thoughtes. During those kind of times, Alair will spends his time discussing various philosophical matters (if a worthy companion will be found). Overall, Alair cares little for everything else that has nothing to do with his foes or the Inquisition. Belief: Paladius is a faithful when it concerns the God-Emperor, though, the only aspects in which Alair can associate the Emperor is strength and knowledge. The Wtich Hunter values the zealous violence of a Ecclesirachy fanatic that he can direct by his own hand, or the wisdom of a Rector Erudite that he borrow. Daily prayers, ceremonies, crop sacrifices. All that means little to Alair. Skills: Alair is a master of an armed and unarmed combat. He fought with many ranged and melee weapons, before establisihing the most effective ones for himself. A specialist on chaotic iconography, the knowledge of the forbidden has helped Alair to track and understand the enemy from within on many occasions. Alair is a skilled speaker of the gesture language, he may understand not only a deaf person, but also other men that hide their intentions thorugh various small facial and hand movements. As a secretive induvidual, Alair knows how to cipher his codes. His journal may be only understood by him and him alone, as his technique of writing his ciphers is mostly confusing. Alair's main trait of talent is his keen mind, which allows Alair to be extremly cunning and precise during his investigations. Unknown to others, Alair's right hand is in fact a bionic arm, that is made of unknown metal. This bionic arm increases Alair's strength and help him to withstand the heavy recoil of the Red Messenger when in a gun-fight. Alair is a low level psyker. His powers allow him to remain secret in various situations. Minor psychic abilities: Emperor's Tarot reading, witch-sight, distortion, truth-seeker, twitch, haywire, Cipher Seed. Weapory: The Red Messenger- A master-crafted plasma pistol. The Red Messenger is the most venerable weapon in Alair's arsenal. Its light recoil and awesome fire-power has aided Alair in many gun-fights. The pistol has no overloading-heat system, thus, its ammunition needs to be reloaded through the plasma-packs. Hidden Weapons: A sleeve-hidden stub pistol, that is placed on a mechanical-device on his left sleeve, a power-blade hidden within a wooden stuff (the blade bears its own compact force-field), a venom-ring (right arm) and a ballistic knife that is placed in a holster near the left feet. Alair possess the following items: A psy-jammer, that takes the form of a protective amulet. An Inquisitorial Rosette (takes the form of a small totem - shape of letter "I", can recognize Alair through his DNA sample. It will inject a dose of poison if the DNa sample is incorrect), Rosarius, 4 plasma power-packs, a data-slate, and a pio-savant. Acolytes: A servitor carrier - Inventory: Privacy-Field, tracking device, weapon's magazines, teleport homer. Sister Catalina - A sister of an unknown order of Orders Hospitaller. She have prooved to be a valuable member of Alair's cadre. She had saved Alair's life more than he can count. He has also prooved to be a torturer, as he methods often helps to spill the confession of the worst heretics and witches Alair could find. Catalina is often silent, and would answers only when Alair requires her to do so. Clothes: White robes, a hood, shoes. Gear: Medic-pack (carries it over her shoulder), Surgeon's knife, various chemicals and drugs. Weapons: Stub-Pistol, 2 clips. Toras Hant - A hive-scum who bears the blood of a noble house that Toras do not wish to talk about or remember. Toras acts as an Interrogator of Inquisitor Alair. Toras is a survivor, he is an excellent lock-picker and infiltrator, who specialises in breaking cogitators and their securities-networks. Many Noble Houses were found robbed and defiled by Toras' actions. Toras would eventually be caught by the Enforcers, yet his life was saved by Inquisitor Alair, who was touched by Toras' speech before his execution. Toras currently serves Alair for all the crimes that he had commited against the ruling class. Toras is adapted at a hand-to-hand combat, and is well known among the cadre for his skills with cold-weapons. Toras follows his own code of honor, which he nobly executes in the any situations. Clothes: black Leather-suit, brown trechcoat, black semi finger gloves, boots. Gear: Pict-Recorder, Lascutter, Auspex device, screamers, intrusion spirit. Weapons: Boltgun, a dagger, 3 clips. Voren de Faun - An ex-penal legionary, who currently serves under Alair's watchful eye as a mercenary and a bodyguard. A heavy smoker like Alair, Voren is a man who serves the Inquisiton for the sake of priviliges that not many may have: A good-bloody battle, and a company of a woman afterwards. De Faun fights with everything he got (if the price is right that is). An excellent sniper and a weapon-specialist, Voren is known to be rude and a narcissistic man among his fellow acolytes. Clothes: Rags, flak armour, boots. Gear: Grenades (Krak grenade, photo-flash), scoop, Weapons: Sniper rifle, 3 clips, auto-pistol, 2 clips. Alarian Sevantus - An old and luckless savant, who was accepted into Alair's cadre by accident. Alarian is a man of many words (in which he sometimes entangles himself). Alarian is careless and sometimes ill-focused man. But once he gets ahead of himself in his researches, he will leave no fragment unchecked. He was the only mad man that Toras chose to listen, because of his passion and the interesting formulas that Alarian was using in order to explain his ideas. This helped Toras find for what he was looking for, and Alarian was given a place among the Inquisitor's acolytes, whether he liked it or not. Clothes: Red robles, shoes. gear: none spesific Weapons: none. Background: Alair was born on a Civilised World of Verax. His father, by the name of Caliman, was a Deputy within a small town of Saint-Palion, while his mother was unknown to Alair. Caliman has never played or joked with Alair, but he would spend most of his time training the boy in marksmanship and in melee combat while off-duty, Alair would show a great promise within these trainings. The Deputy has also told his son about the stories in which he, the Sheriff and their other enforcers were tracking down the wanted outlaws. Alair was always excited to hear about those cases, which would also give him a portion of what it is like to be an investigator. Caliman would serve as an insipiring figure to Alair, as a result, Alair would put all his efforts in his training and education, knowing that his education was the chief concern to his father. Alair would also work tirelessly in order to save himself the money he needed to join the Capital's law enforcement academy. But one night, Alair would lose everything he had. One day before the Sheriff's retirement and Caliman's promotion to the town's Sherriff, a wild criminal-gang would raid Alair's town, and start a massacre that the town's folks have never seen before. The Sheriff and his retinues, including the Deputy, were slaughtered. Those that fought back were killed, while others would be taken into slavery. The town's goods were robed as well. Nothing but fire and blood was remained. During the raid, Alair and other survivors were taken as slaves by the raiders. Eventullay, after a long time of suffering and humility, Alair and other young slaves of San-Palion would make good their escape . Many would die why fleeing or while enduring the hazardous walk through the deserts and the forests to find a save haven. Eventually, Alair and his group would be found by a hunting-party of Saint-Palion's neighbor village. The village by the name of Blackwood (taking it's name from the nearby forest in which Alair and his group were found), was a neighbor village of Saint-Palion, and had a good relationship with its neighbores (in terms of trade and security assistance). The Saint-Palion's law enforcers had helped the Blackwoods on few occasions, in return, the village of Blackwood gave an oath to help the people of Saint-Palion in their direst moment. Alair's relatives, who were living in Blackwood, had recognized one of their own. Thus, the survivors of the Saint-Palion's raid were taken under the village's wing. The relatives gave all the support they could give to Alair, but Alair could not rest while his father's body was rotting on the land of the ghost town. Alair had conviced the village's Elder to send an expedition group to take the bodies of the dead, and give them a honorable burial. The expedition have made it to the dead town, as they were ill-equipped to face it terror's. Many could not stand to watch what have become of the once prosperous place. Though the task was eventually completed, the bodies were taken in bugs, and Alair and his surviving companions had scavenged any valuable resource that they could find. The bodies were buried in the Blackwood's forest, those who knew the citizens of Saint-Palion came to mourn the dead. And yet, it was still not enough for Alair. The spirit of his father could now rest, but Alair could not, for he had to bring retribution upon those who had wronged him. Alair and the others would become part of the village's community. They would work hard in the fields, but would train harder during their spare-time. Alair would organized the training grounds far from the village, and would test the other survivors just as his father has tested him. After a year of living in the Blackwood, Alair and his now formed gang of the Cold-Bloods would leave the village in search of their sworn foes. These gunslingers would test their own skills in various gunfights. They would take on any task, no matter how great was the reward. The Cold-Bloods would kill and hunt the outlaws in the name of the Emperor and justice. While following the tracks of their hated foe. At last, Alair and his Cold-Bloods would fall upon the raid of the same criminal-gang, where the fighting would be the fiercest. The defenders of the small community would be relieved to find an outside force helping them to fight back the raiders. During the gunfight, many Cold-Bloods would fall while trying to bring their retribution against their sworn foes. Even with the aid of the Cold-Bloods, the community stood little chance to survive the gunfight. In that moment, the obscure servants of the Emperor would fall upon the raiders from an unexpected quarter. The concetrated fire of the defenders, Cold-Bloods and that of the newly arriving allie made a short work of the gang's members. The gang's leader was captured. Alair was ready to avenge his father and the people of his town when he was stopped by an unknown figure. A new fight would break between the surviving Cold-Bloods and the obscure group, if it was not for the insignia that the team's leader has revealed before Alair. It was the symbol of His Holy Ordos, the Inquisiton. The leader of the team had informed Alair that they were tracking this particular gang for a long time. The so called leader, had introduced himself as an Inquisitorial acolyte, by the name of Interrogator Johans. Johans and Alair would have a long discussion. Alair's gang would be disband and many members of the Cold-Bloods would leave to become a fully-fledged enforcers, others would keep wondering the land of Verax as bounty-hunters. Alair himself was noticed by Johans as a faithful servant of the Emperor, and would be taken by Johans and his cadre to meet their master. Johans would inform his obscure lord of their new companion. Alair would be harshly tested by the Inquisitor, and would be found worthy of serving within his servants' ranks. Alair would quickly adapt to the teachings of his master and that of Johans. Luckly, Alair's views and that of the Inquisitor would match, and Alair would serve the Emperor unfallingly. During his service to Inquisitor Archaman, Alair was found out that he was in possession of psychic powers. He was send into Schola Psykana a few weeks afterwards. His psychic level was deemed to be of a small level, yet his life was spared do to his connection with the Inquisiton and he went through process called "Soul-Binding". After his hazardous trainings, Alair would return to his master. He would become a talented interrogator, and eventually, an Inquisitor. Category:Blog posts